


The scream

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't know what to expect when he ran into the livingroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #3 - Scream

Harry was in the kitchen when he heard the most dreadful scream. Dropping the apples he was about to cover in caramel, he ran into the living room.

"What?!" he screamed, fearing something bad happened.

"Get it away from me!" Draco screamed as he pointed at a box.

Confused, Harry looked at the box and noticed a large fake spider in the box. "You mean the spider?"

"Yes, the spider, get it away!" Seeing his husband freaking out because of a fake spider, Harry couldn't help laughing. "It's not funny, take it away!" Draco shrieked again.

Harry laughed as he walked over to the box and removed the spider. "Don't worry, I'll save you."

"Ha ha, very funny," Draco said as he climbed down from the sofa. Harry placed the giant spider in a drawer and closed it.

"What do you say?" Harry asked when he turned back to Draco.

"Thank you," Draco replied and kissed Harry's cheek. "My saviour," he joked before he walked over to the box to continue decorating.


End file.
